An optically compensating layer with controlled principal refraction indices (nx, ny, nz) in two directions within a plane and in a thickness direction is required for obtaining a liquid crystal display that compensates birefringence of a liquid crystal cell and provides an excellent omnidirectional display. It should be noted particularly that a VA (vertically aligned) type or an OCB (optically compensated bend) type liquid crystal display requires an optically compensating layer providing principal refraction indices in three directions of nx>ny>nz.
An optically compensating layer conventionally used is prepared by laminating two or more stretched polymer films. Such an optically compensating layer is formed, for example, by preparing two polymer films that are stretched uniaxally, and laminating the films so that the directions of the respective in-plane retardation axes within the layer cross at right angles.
However, since a stretched polymer film has a thickness of about 1 mm, an optically compensating layer formed by laminating two or more stretched polymer films will become thick, thus increasing the whole thickness of the liquid crystal display.
An object of the present invention is to provide a polarizing plate with optical compensation function, formed by laminating an optically compensating layer that is thinner than an optically compensating layer formed by laminating two or more stretched polymer films.